Legolas returns home.
by chibikuroneko
Summary: !!Legolas returns to mirkwood, there is a new elf there, she is stunning, but she's not interested in Legolas, she likes someone else, but who? PLEASE R +R! NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!!! I repeat
1. Default Chapter

The one, the only!  
  
Non-in-love with Legolas  
  
Female elf!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You got it people. This story takes place after the destruction of the ring. Legolas heads back to Mirkwood with Gimli. His hometown where every girl swoons over him, or at least that's what he thought. A new elf that just moved there doesn't seem interested in him. He can't figure out why. Read to find out! (Please R+R!) Oh, sorry about the earlier mistake. I put it in the wrong section. OPPS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Gimli walk up the road.  
  
"We now come upon Mirkwood" Legolas says to Gimli. He prepares himself to be trampled by all the females elves who are in love with him there. He sighs.  
  
"Try not to loose me, I have a feeling we are gonna be surrounded." Legolas tells him.  
  
Gimli gives him a strange look, but doesn't question him.  
  
As soon as they enter town a group of girls surround them.  
  
After and hour Legolas finally manages to get away and take Gimli up to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After many introductions, Legolas discovers that there will be a ball that night, honoring his return. He groans, but doesn't comment.  
  
That night, at the ball:  
  
That night at the ball, his father calls him up to the throne.  
  
"Yes father?" Legolas asks Thranduil.  
  
"There is someone I would like you to meet." Thranduil says, pointing to his left. Legolas turns and sees a very pretty elven maiden standing there.  
  
"Hello" Legolas says kissing her hand.  
  
She curtseys to him.  
  
"My name is Meraithil. I am the daughter of Golothgaladh."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Would you like to dance?" Legolas asks.  
  
Meraithil nods. The two walk out onto the dance floor. They talk about many things while dancing. When the song ended she curtseyed to him again.  
  
"Would you like to dance again?" He asked as the next song started up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but someone else asked me earlier." She began when Legolas's younger brother Lithilien walks up and says  
  
"That's right, would you like to dance now? Meraithil?"  
  
"Ok" She says to him. Lithilien takes Meraithil's hand and walks off deeper into the dance floor, but looking over his shoulder and giving his brother a smirk. Before disappearing into the crowd. 


	2. Legolas really jealous of his younger bo...

Ok, I would just like to bring this up. Lithilien and I are writing this story together, and this is the chapter he wrote! So, if you review (which I hope you do!) Please give credit where it belongs: to him.  
  
Legolas Jealous of his Younger Bro!  
  
Read On!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Before I begin I would like to say that any characters from the "Lord of the Rings" belong to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and his family and not to me. The Character Lithilien however DOES belong to me, I invented him and use as a character elsewhere on the net as well. I would like to thank a friend of mine for allowing me to use her character which she created, Meraithil. I am also writing a continuation to one of her stories which she gave me permission to do, however the ideas presented in this piece are mine. Just for a brief overview of what she wrote this is what it was (Legolas arrives in Mirkwood and the usual horde of girls attacks him. However, he encounters a girl that he dances with who does NOT want to dance again but instead goes for his younger brother Lithilien) I also apologize for the length but I could not divide it so if you can not finish just come back later.Thank you. Now for the Story.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
Legolas watches as Lithilien and Meraithil dance. It seems to him that they dance closer than is normally usual, in fact there is very little airspace between their bodies, if any at all. Meraithil even has her head on Lithilien's shoulder. Meraithil also happens to be the MOST beautiful elf Legolas has ever seen, and he has seen many elf maidens. Legolas looks at Lithilien, who looks much the same as Legolas except that his long golden blond hair is braided in a single braid on the left side, and wonders how his little brother got so lucky. Though it must be remembered that Lithilien is only two years younger than Legolas.  
  
After they dance Lithilien and Meraithil walk over to Legolas. "I believe you two have already met," Lithilien says "but Legolas this is Meraithil, Meraithil this is Legolas." "A Pleasure," says the lady "Lithilien has told me so much about you." Legolas says "So you know each other then?" Lithilien and Meraithil cast a glance at each other and smile, obviously hiding something. "You might say that." Says Meraithil, then both (Meraithil and Lithilien) laugh. "Now if you'll excuse us Legolas," says Lithilien, "we were just about to take a stroll through the gardens on this wonderful evening." As they walk off Legolas wonders what they know that he doesn't, and why Meraithil is the first elf maiden that has not fallen head over heals for him.  
  
***In the Rose Garden***  
  
"Did you see how shocked Legolas was?" says Meraithil "I believe your brother may be jealous Lithilien!" Lithilien responds, "As well he should be, my dear. For you are the most beautiful elf-maiden". "You do me too much credit" "Nay Meraithil, I speak only the truth of my Meltha!" (Elvish for beloved, if you don't believe me look it up) She blushes and looks down. Lithilien embraces her and kisses her; she graciously accepts his affection. He picks a fragrant rose and hands it to her. They sit down together on a bench and look at the stars. Meraithil shivers and Lithilien gives her his cloak ignoring the fact that he is now chilly. "You are a gentleman" she says. He looks at the stars and then looks into her eyes and says, "Your eyes shine like the stars my love, except your eyes are a thousand times more beautiful." They sit side by side on the bench in the middle of the garden and begin to kiss again…..  
  
**Back at the ball**  
  
Lithilien and Meraithil come back inside; Lithilien now has a large red mark on the side of his neck, which was not there earlier. Lithilien spots his older brother and says "hey Legolas did you know that elves could get hickies!" Lithilien blushes after saying that a BIT to loud. Legolas now notices the mark on his brothers neck then looks at Meraithil who blushes and turns her eyes away with a smile. Legolas looks back at his brother and says " ALL RIGHT! It is time you told me what is going on!" Legolas' face is now red with envy. "Chill Bro!" says Lithilien "I was gonna tell you but we wanted to play with you first since you are so stuck up about ALL the girls liking you." "SHUT UP! Now get on with it!" says Legolas. "Well.." says the younger brother obviously pleased with Legolas' reaction "Meraithil and I are engaged! We have been together for 100 years and engaged for 50 of them." (remember elves are immortal and this kind of time span would probably be normal for a relationship for one of Tolkien's elves.) Legolas' jaw drops open, he is speechless. "We get married next month!" says Meraithil. With a forced effort Legolas says "Congrats Lith, you are lucky for your bride-to-be is indeed a jewel among elves!" Legolas is still jealous as ever. "Why did you not get married sooner?" "Well bro. You have to remember, Legolas, that I am only 2 years younger than you. I also fought in the war. While you were with the company of the Ring I was in Minas Tirith fighting off attacks from Mordor." Meraithil adds "It grieved me so, being away from him but I prayed for his return. And when he…." She stops herself obviously not wanting to remember painful memories. "Why don't you go talk with Aragorn and Arwen for a while my dear." Suggests Lithilien. "Yes, of course. I would love to.", she says. As she leaves Lithilien turns to his brother, "I missed you man, it is so good to see you again." Legolas says "I am glad you are back too; now what was Meraithil talking about that hurt her so, and why did I not see you in Minas Tirith after the battle of Pelanor?" "Well the answer to both questions is the same….." Lithilien recounts the whole story living it over in his head………  
  
I was in several skirmishes warding off the orcs. But then came the invasion on the fields of Pelanor. My skills as an archer were desperately needed and I slew 50 orcs before I received my first wound directly in my left shoulder right above the arm-pit. I then got hit in the chest and my right bicep as well as right in the knee. The only arrow which I was not able to remove was that lodged in my bicep. I received several sword wounds as well once I ran out of arrows. I fought valiantly and was honored with a knighthood of Gondor, a title of Nobility mostly. I would have returned to the city of Minas Tirith but I could not think straight due to pain and loss of blood. The first word that went through my head was 'Meraithil'. So I jumped on, or rather hung my self over, my horse and told him to take me to her as fast as he could (Tolkien invented his elves with the fact that they rode without saddle or bridle for they could control their horses through words). For she is an excellent healer and if I died I wanted to die in her arms, for then it would be far less painful if I could see her again. She was worried about my face for I was covered in blood but I explained that it was the blood of ten orcs, which I slew with my sword while my right arm was still operable. I was on deaths doorstep and I thought to myself "I can not die, it would cause her so much pain" and I lived, she saved me. Though her white gown was stained dark red with my blood.  
  
Lithilien now awakes from his daydream, "She can not bear to think of that day, and that is also why I was not in Minas Tirith when you were there." Legolas is amazed at this and says "Bro I had no idea, I am so sorry. I was jealous of you when I saw you had Meraithil but now I am not. I am a little envious still yes, but my jealousy has given way to respect. You deserve her and may you both live happily together." He hugs Lithilien and the two brothers swap many war stories together. Finally Lithilien says "I am going to go back to Meraithil now, oh and bro, would you be my Best-Man at our wedding." And then as Lithilien is just about leave he remembers "oh and Bro, Meraithil has a twin sister who is interested in you." Legolas now faints at the honor of Best-Man and the idea that he still has a chance, however he mostly faints as he realizes how much of warrior and how lucky his brother is. The bloody story also helped.  
  
As Lithilien approaches Meraithil says "My Lithilien your brother seems tired" They both laugh and he kisses her "I am so glad to be back".  
  
! 


End file.
